The present invention is directed to a chucking apparatus and more particularly for a roll chucking apparatus directed to, for examples, paper rolls and metal rolls.
Paper and metal are often placed on rolls and shipped to a further processing location. In the case of paper rolls, they are often utilized in newspaper apparatus. Metal rolls, such as rolls of steel or non-ferrous alloys such as copper and brass are shipped to factories or other metal working facilities for further processing.
To move the rolls, it is often necessary to chuck the rolls. During this process, chucking pins are inserted into opposed side openings in the roll. A problem well known in the prior art is that the chucking sometimes results in crushing or otherwise damaging the side edges of the rolled paper or the rolled metal.
To alleviate this problem, computers have been utilized to determine the location of the openings in the paper roll. In response to computer readouts, the chucking pins are moved in a predetermined path. However, it has been found that because of differences in the materials themselves and in the alignment of the rolls, damage still sometimes occurs when the chucking pins engage the paper or metal rather than directly moving into the opposed openings.
The primary object of the roll chucking apparatus, according to the present invention, is to provide an improved chucking apparatus for movement of the chucking pins into the opposed central openings in the side edges of a paper or metal roll, without damaging the rolled material.